Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) * Our Friend, Barney (1988) * The Backyard Show (1988) * Three Wishes (1989) * A Day at the Beach (1989) * Waiting for Santa (1990) * Let's Be Healthy '(1990) * '''The Backyard Gang Sleepover '(1990) * Campfire Sing-Along (1990) * Barney Goes to School (1990) * Barney in Concert (1991) * Rock with Barney (1991) Barney Home Video (1992-present) / Stage Shows * '''Barney's Magical Christmas (1992) * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) * Love to Read, with Barney (1993) * Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (1993) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Imagination Island (1994) * Bedtime with Barney (1994) * Getting Ready for School (1995) * Barney Safety (1995) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney Songs (1995) * Barney's Talent Show (1996) * Barney's Fun & Games (1996) * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along (1996) * Let's Start a Band! (1996) * Let's Show Respect (1996) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) * Once Upon a Time (1996) * Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) * Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) * It's Time for Counting (1998) * Barney in Outer Space (1998) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) * Barney's "I Can Do" Show (1998) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) * My Party with Barney (1998) * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) * Barney's First Adventures (1998) * Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) * What a World We Share (1999) * Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) * Let's Play School (1999) * Once Upon a Magical Tale (1999) * Barney's Animal Friends (1999) * Barney's Thanksgiving Party (1999) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) * More Barney Songs (2000) * More Barney Safety (2000) * Let's Play Games with Barney (2000) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) * Barney's Patriotic Parade (2000) * Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (2000) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2001) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2001) * Round and Round We Go (2002) * Our Beautiful Earth (2001) * Let's Exercise with Barney (2001) * You Can Be Anything (2001) * Barney's Beach Party (2001) * Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2002) * Happy Easter, Love Barney (2002) * Let's Read with Barney (2002) * Barney's Very Special Day (2002) * Come on Over to Barney's House (2002) * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2002) * Let's Go to the Zoo (2002) * Barney's Pajama Party (2002) * Barney's Christmas Star (2002) * Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) * Barney Songs from the Park (2003) * Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) * Barney's Musical Day (2003) * Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration (2003) * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2004) * Movin' and Groovin' (2004) * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) * Now I Know My ABCs (2004) * Barney's Colorful World (2004) * Ready, Set, Play! (2004) * Let's Go to the Farm (2005) * Best Fairy Tales (2005) * Just Imagine (2005) * Everyone is Special (2005) * That's a Home to Me (2005) * People Helping Other People (2005) * The Land of Make-Believe (2005) * Barney's Birthday (2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) * Can You Sing That Song? (2005) * Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2005) * Let's Go to the Beach (2006) * Let's Go to the Fair (2006) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) * Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) * Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) * Let's Go to the Library (2007) * Let's Go to the Police Station (2007) * Celebrating Around the World (2008) * Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) * Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) * The Best of Barney (2008) * Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) * Barney's Patriotic Celebration (2009) * Let's Go Back to School (2009) * Let's Go on Vacation (2009) * Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) * Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) * Let's Play Outside (2010) * Barney's Furry Friends (2010) * A-Counting We Will Go (2010) * Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) * I Can Do It! (2011) * Barney's Birthday Bash (2010-2011) * Big World Adventure (2011) * A Very Merry Christmas (2011) * I Love My Friends (2012) * Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) * Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) * Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) * Let's Go to the Moon (2013) * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) * Let's Go to the Circus (2013) * Story Time with Barney (2014) * Let's Go to the Gym (2014) * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) * Let's Go to the Gym (2014) * Let's Go Under the Sea (2014) * Barney's Camping Adventure (2014) * Barney Safety in the Park (2014) * This is How I Feel (2014) * Let's Go to the Movies (2015) * Let's Go to the Castle (2015) * Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) * Let's Go to the Store (2015) * Let's Go to the Museum (2015) * It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) * Barney's Musical Jukebox (2015) * Let's Go to the Restaurant (2015) * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (2015) * Celebrate the Holidays with Barney (2015)